Demon Soul Reaper
by Angelchan2012
Summary: "We've found her, do we bring her in?" he asked, looking over to Suì-Fēng. She shook her head, "No, you heard Yamamoto's orders. Kill her." Ichigo looked into the window of the sleeping woman, her black hair tied off to one side. Suì-Fēng was about to step in and do the job until the girl opened her eyes, blood red. IchixOC rated M for language, some character death
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: **This is a new story I've been working on and decided to share the first chapter with you bunnies! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Ichi: **So you're going back to these entries?

**Angel: **yes, just so long as everyone behaves!

**Grimm & Shiro enter, a mess following them**

**Angel: **O.O ….I'm going to kill them -_-

**Shiro: **Heh, hey Angel!

**Grimm: **It was all Shiro's idea!

**Angel: **Whatever just clean your messes! Now say the phrase

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

Ruby red eyes gleamed in the shadows, watching as a certain orange haired male sliced a hollow in half. Ridding his town of the threat, he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched, his instinct telling him something was…off. He turned and looked towards a small alleyway and found nothing, the shadows looking eerie now that the beast had fallen silent. Ichigo sighed and jumped from rooftop to rooftop back home, deciding to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Raven strolled out of the shadows, her long black hair flowing behind her in the gentle wind. She looked down at her sword, or zanpakutō. "Don't worry, Akumu," she whispered, placing her pale hand on the hilt of her weapon, "we won't have to worry about dealing with Shinigami." _Then why are we here in Japan? _Her sword answered, _America was so much louder and more fun! We actually got to hear screams and everything! _A sadistic grin made its way to Raven's face, "Yes we did," she whispered, "but remember, we're meeting friends here, and they don't exactly know their way around America."

Akumu sighed, _why are you saying my name in Japanese? It feels weird…_ "Because that is your name in Japanese," the raven stated calmly, "Nightmare, calm down, we must wait for Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Gin." _That Shinigami?! I thought you said we weren't going to deal with them! _"Ah, that's the difference, he's no longer with them, he's a freelancer now that Aizen's gone, and I was able to help Ulqui just in time too. Grimm was a big boy, he saved himself," she replied. There was a sigh from her zanpakutō; _can we at least find something to eat? I don't feel any better from those last few months we tried going vegan…_ "Then we'll have to settle for homeless people, now won't we?" Raven stated, jumping from the ground to atop an abandoned building. She gazed at the quiet homes and smiled, her fangs emerging and her pupils turning into slits, like that of a cat. She allowed her blood red wings to show, feathers falling slowly, and as she flew into the sky, she looked down and said, "Let's find some food."

* * *

Gin smiled and walked towards the crouched figure, "Ne, just got here and already makin' a mess?" A growl was his response, followed by a loud _**thump!**_ Raven stood, her wings and fangs receding, her eyes the same red they've always been. She glared at the male, "Fuck you Gin, I haven't been able to eat for a while." The man rose his hands up in defense and said, "Sorry, just never seen ya eat like that, you normally like to play with yer food before ya dig in." She sighed, running a hand through her hair and said, "I know Gin, I know…like I said, I couldn't eat for a while…anyway, where are the others?" He pointed a thumb behind him and said, "They're here." Two figures walked in from the shadows, one a tall male, at least 6 feet even, with wild cerulean hair and teal eyes with matching markings under them. "Grimmjow," Raven stated, nodding towards the blue haired male, and then looked at the smaller male, about 5'4", with shoulder length black hair and emerald orbs with matching tear streaks. "Ulquiorra," she greeted, nodding at him.

Grimmjow stepped forward and said, "So what's the point of you calling us out here?" She gazed at him for a moment before looking towards the others, then sighed and said, "They've been following me." Hearing that, Gin and Ulquiorra looked at each other, before turning back to Raven. "How long have they been followin' ya?" Gin asked, his eyes opened in a menacing glare. The girl looked up at the night sky, before saying, "About four months now." "Why haven't you done anything? Have you tried stopping them?" Ulquiorra asked monotonously. "I've tried, but every time I kill them, the Soul Society just sends more!" Raven growled, her fangs appearing, before she took a deep breath to calm down. "I need a place to stay for a while, and unfortunately, since my kind looks more human, it would make sense to blend in," she said, hating her idea more and more. The three men nodded, before Grimmjow said, "And you want us to be there with you." Receiving a nod, he groaned, "I hate the World of the Living!" "Shut up! I've helped you countless times; all I'm asking is for one thing in return!" Raven snapped, glaring at the blunette. Gin smirked and cleared his throat, gaining the others' attention. "I can pull some strings fer a place fer the three of ya ta stay, and clothing, but as fer blending in…well, you three look more like yer ready fer a Halloween party." "Wait, the three of us? What about you!" Grimmjow snarled, before a hand grabbed his shoulder, "Gin is supposed to be dead to the Soul Reapers, imbecile," Ulquiorra answered, making Grimmjow even more frustrated. "Fine," he mumbled, "but what about the blending in thing?" Raven looked at Gin, both thinking the same thing, "Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

By the time Ichigo arrived home, he was exhausted, and slipped back into his body, putting the pill back into Kon. He lied onto his bed and was about to fall asleep until he received a text from Rukia.

_**Did you destroy the Hollow? ~Rukia**_

_**Yes! Now let me go to sleep! ~Ichigo**_

_**Sheesh so rude ~Rukia**_

The red head scoffed and placed his phone on the counter, then rolled over under the covers and fell asleep.

_**~Dream Sequence~**_

Ichigo was standing outside the gates that lead into Soul Society's Great Hall. _Huh? What am I doing here? _He thought, stepping inside once the gates closed. He walked around until he found himself in front of old man Yamamoto. "Ichigo," he said, "you must find and destroy that demon that has made home in Karakura." "Huh? What demon?" the youth asked.

Suddenly shadows engulfed everything, and he was staring into the darkness. A woman's eerie laughter echoed and the berry looked towards where the sound was coming from, only to see wild, blood red eyes and huge canines and a sick, twisted smile facing him. The girl-no, _monster_-looked as though she was insane, her long black hair wild, her eyes like that of a feline, and huge ruby red wings protruding from her back, and claws from where her nails should be. _**"Are you scared…Ichigo?" **_her disturbing voice asked, laughter coming from her when he could only gaze in silence. A hand was raised, ready to strike, and just as it was coming down, a beeping noise filled his ears.

Ichigo sat up in bed, eyes wide and a cold sweat on his skin, _what the hell was that? _He looked around for the source of the beeping only to see his cell phone going off, a text message was received. He checked the time just before reading the message, _three in the morning? Rukia better have a good reason to text me if it's this early._ The text he read sent chills down his spine, that sickening laughter echoing in his mind once more.

_**Yamamoto wants to see you today, I suggest going during lunch hour ~Rukia**_

_**What does he want? ~Ichigo**_

_**It's a secret, not even I know. He wants to speak directly with you and you only ~Rukia**_

_Shit…_Ichigo thought, _I hope it's not about…no it can't….what are the chances anyway?_ He sighed and decided to watch some television to calm his nerves. _Maybe that's what I was feeling last night? No…snap out of it Ichigo…_

* * *

**Angel: **Well that was the first chapter of **Demon Soul Reaper **hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Shiro: **Demon? I like already

**Grimm: **Of course Snowflake would

**Ichi: **Shut up guys, it's gonna be interesting

**Angel: **I know! Now say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: **Please enjoy this new installment of **Demon Soul Reaper**, I hope you all will enjoy it!

**Grimm: **She doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters!

**Angel: **Sadly, I don't, oh well!

* * *

Once the group got to the apartment, the trio that was to stay took a look around, Gin simply followed, already knowing what the interior looked like. Raven went upstairs and saw the master bedroom and thought, _the other two might need this one, they have more clothes combined. _She journeyed down the hall to see the smaller bedroom and smiled softly, "Perfect," she whispered, walking towards the bed before gracelessly falling onto it. When the three were done looking they went to the remaining bedroom and found Raven already asleep on the bed.

"You two should best get ta bed too," Gin stated, turning and walking towards the entrance. "What about you?" Ulquiorra asked, "Don't you need rest too?" "Nah, besides, I gotta get the rest of the stuff you guys will need to lay low for a while," the silver haired male replied, waving good bye to them. Once the door was shut Grimmjow yawned and stretched, "I'm going to bed." "I'll stay up a little longer just in case," the smaller male answered, walking towards the living room and grabbing the TV remote.

* * *

Urahara walked to the door and stood there, waiting for a moment before saying, "Gin. What a surprise to see you here." The silver haired male slid the door open, "Ain't it? I know, but Kisuke listen…I need yer help with somethin'." The blonde looked at the other male for a moment before saying, "This help…does it involve _**her**_?" Gin sighed and nodded, causing Urahara to sigh as well, "Don't tell me-" The ex-traitor beat him to it and said, "Yup! That old favor! So will ya help me?" The older male sighed and scratched his head, "Not like I have much choice, huh? Yeah, c'mon, just let me know what I need to make you and I'll get to work on it first thing in the morning." "Yay!" Gin smiled, walking towards the back, were the hat wearing male made gigais for shinigamis. The silver haired male grabbed three, two male, one female, and wrote the description of what each needed. He then grabbed clothes of certain sizes and reminded Kisuke of how much money was needed for the three to be able to live.

"Now what are the other two? The males," the blonde asked, fixing up the gigais, "it's obvious they're certain espada, but what are they doing with her?" Gin stood at a window, gazing at the rising sun, and said, "They're helpin' her…they see her as an important figure…and she's mah friend too." Kisuke looked at his old friend, his face expressionless, and thought, _Gin…I hope you know what you're doing…._

The silver haired male turned, and Urahara said, "This should all be done by the late afternoon today, and don't worry…not a soul will know." Ichimaru nodded and said, "Thank you, Kisuke." "Anytime Gin," the blonde nodded, walking the silver haired male out of the building, then going back to work.

* * *

Ichigo walked his sisters to school early in the morning, and then went back home to change into his uniform. When he arrived home, he was greeted with Rukia standing at the front door, waiting for him. He sighed and said, "What's up Rukia?" A delicate brow rose as gun metal grey eyes looked at the red head, "Have a tough night Ichigo? I know you're grumpy but what's the matter?" The berry sighed once more and lead the girl inside; he ran a hand through his hair and said, "I had a strange dream last night, that's all." The raven pondered this for a moment before looking back towards Ichigo with a smile and saying, "Just get some rest tonight then! Don't worry about any hollow activity, Renji and I will get it." He looked at her with surprise and said, "Thanks Rukia." She nodded and pushed him towards his room, so he could get dressed for school.

By the time lunch rolled around Ichigo was nervous, he used Kon and followed Rukia through to Soul Society. She lead him to the meeting room of the Gotei 13, where Yamamoto was seated atop his throne-like chair; Suì-Fēng and Byakuya Kuchiki were kneeling in front of the old man. Ichigo looked at Rukia and whispered, "You didn't know who else he called?" Rukia shook her head in negative before whispering, "Sorry Ichigo, this is where I must take leave." He watched her go and waited until the door shut before turning back and saying, "What's this all about?" A sigh escaped the Kuchiki and Suì-Fēng turned with a scowl on her face as she said, "Shut up and behave! Stupid brat…" A tick formed on the berry's head, "Bitch," he muttered, getting an evil glare from her that shut him up immediately.

"Silence," Yamamoto said, the hall becoming eerily quiet. He looked at the three before saying, "You three are the ones I have chosen to carry out this mission. It is a search and destroy mission, you three are to look for a creature…an evil and disgusting creature." "What kind of creature Yamamoto-taichou?" Suì-Fēng asked, looking at the old man with confusion, "A hollow? An Espada? A traitorous Soul Reaper? A dangerous Visord?" A bald head shook in negative, "No," he said, his voice loud, "It is a creature of darkness…a demon." "How are we supposed to find a creature we've never been up against before?" Byakuya asked calmly, "How do we even know what it looks like?" The elder sighed and thought about it for a moment. "This creature resembles closely to that of a human," Yamamoto replied, "the creature is weak now, but it will grow stronger the longer it is free to roam the World of the Living. It will continue devouring the souls of human and hollow, even draining humans of their blood, and dreams." "What? Then how are we supposed to fight it? How do we know it's killing people?" Ichigo questioned before stating, "She doesn't even seem that dangerous!" The three Soul Reapers looked at Ichigo, Yamamoto raising a white brow, "She?" he repeated, "How do you know this creature-this demon, is a woman, Ichigo Kurosaki?" The red head gulped in nervousness and said, "Well…I had a dream…it looked like a woman, with black hair and red eyes. She had fangs and wings and claws…she looked weak, but evil at the same time…like she was hiding something…" "What kind of ridiculous nonsense is-" Suì-Fēng started, turning towards the berry with a glare, she was just about to insult him when Yamamoto said, "What color were the wings?" Both Suì-Fēng and Byakuya looked at their leader with looks of surprise. "What color boy!" the old man boomed, snapping Ichigo out of his surprise, "They were red! Red, feathery wings."

Yamamoto stroked his beard, thinking, "Hmm….then she still hasn't regained all her powers…she is weak, but not too weak…she may be dangerous, but I'm sure you three will be able to kill her." "Why kill her? Why not bring her in for questioning?" the red head replied. "Because she is dangerous!" the leader barked, "No more questions! You've been given your orders, now go!"

* * *

Raven awoke and yawned, stretching her arms, her fangs extending before receding, her red eyes shining against the sun's rays. Soon enough, food hit her nostrils, earning a grumble from her stomach. She stood from her bed, stretching her arms once more, causing her torn shirt to rise and show skin as white as freshly fallen snow. She walked down the hall and to the bathroom, noticing the towels hanging from the rack and toothbrushes by the sink, one blue, green and red. She rolled her eyes thinking, _stupid Gin…his jokes are lame but nice enough anyway_. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, locking it before removing her clothing and stepping into the shower. She ran lukewarm water and sighed as it hit her skin, her body tingled, _what on earth is this feeling? I sense something strong…powerful nearby…what is it? _She lathered a sponge with soap and began scrubbing herself, _it feels like an Espada…but it's not…what…? _She sighed and rinsed off, washing her hair and turning off the water. She stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her figure, and went back to her room to change again, and all the while trying to figure out what was near by.

Grimmjow sat at the table, in his gigai, wearing a black skin tight t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. He felt like himself in it but still found it weird. He glanced over at Ulquiorra, who was making breakfast and saw how his gigai made him look more human, breathing and blinking. "This is still weird," the blunette said, "Don't you feel uncomfortable in this thing?" The raven shrugged, "It helps us blend in with humans, and we don't need to consume souls to stay strong. It is…better this way." The blunette pondered that until food was placed in front of him, then he started eating like a starved dog.

Ulquiorra sighed and placed another plate down on the table, while sitting at another chair and eating his food calmly. "Animal," he said, looking over at Grimm.

Raven looked at the gigai in her room; it had long black hair, down to her back, and had smooth pale skin, no fangs or wings. It looked human, when she opened the eyelids she saw clear pupils, _what the hell? Why does mine look blind? It looks weird!_ She saw a note next to it which read,

_Raven,_

_This gigai was specially made for ya; it contains a special ability with the eyes. They can change into whatever color you want, but when you need to feed; they will become the same color you have. This body will change when you find it necessary, let's hope that doesn't happen. When ya need to feed, please use the badge I got ya and go out like normal. We don't want the people thinking there's a serial killer here._

_Good Luck!_

_~Gin_

_P.S._

_I'll be dropping by every now and then to check on you, so be safe, my little Raven. _

She smiled at the note and then looked back at the gigai, "Well, might as well try it out." She slipped into it easily and when she opened her eyes she stood and looked in the mirror, _hmm…red might scare people…maybe….purple? No….hmm…black!_ She closed her eyes and opened them once more, seeing the coloration a nice black, she smiled and then turned to put on some clothes.

When she came downstairs she saw Grimmjow washing dishes and Ulquiorra drinking coffee, she sat down and began eating, "Eww! This is what humans eat? Disgusting!" she spat, "I really have to eat like this?" A smirk played at Ulquiorra's lips, "Yes, this is what they eat, and unfortunately you have to as well. You are free to consume hollows and wandering spirits during the night, but for now you must pretend to be human." She sighed, "This is gonna suck so badly…"

* * *

Ichigo was frustrated, he felt familiar spirit energy around town and then it vanished. _Who was here? And where did they go…hmm…maybe Hat and Clogs can tell me something… _He disappeared and went to Urahara's shop for answers, only stopping when he noticed three figures coming out of a house nearby, one female and two male.

Two of them he recognized, _Grimmjow? Ulquiorra? What? That can't be…who is that other person?_ He watched in silence, looking at the girl. She appeared to be five foot six, with long black hair, and white skin. She wore a black tank top and ripped jeans with black tennis shoes. Something about the way she walked set the berry off, _she looks uncomfortable…like she's hiding something…_Brown eyes widened as he thought, _she looks like the girl I saw in my dream!_ She had black eyes and an eerie air about her. She also looked very innocent though, she held hands with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and was talking about something to them. Ichigo strained to hear but could only pick up bits and pieces, her voice sounded like a grown woman, or an angel. The berry looked at her again, as they walked further away; _this __**can't **__be who we were sent out to kill…_

* * *

**Angel: **And that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long guys! I've just been busy with life and all it's cruelty, but I had to give this to you all as an early summer vacation present!

**Shiro: **So what? Was today your last day of school?

**Angel: **Yes! I officially finished my first year of college! I'm so happy!

**Ichi: **Awesome! So that means you'll have more time to write, right?

**Angel: **Hopefully, if I'm not working. But I'll work as much as I can! Now say it

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review, and wait for the next chapter of **Demon Soul Reaper**


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the 3rd installment of **Demon Soul Reaper**, hope you guys enjoy! Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! I don't own **Bleach** or any of its characters!

* * *

**~Recap~**

The berry looked at her again, as they walked further away; _this __**can't **__be who we were sent out to kill…_

* * *

Raven looked out of the window of the coffee shop she was in, Grimmjow sitting across from her while Ulquiorra was getting their drinks. "What's wrong?" the blunette asked, grabbing a small, pale hand and rubbing circles on it. Raven looked over to the male and sighed, "Nothing, I just…" "You just…what?" he replied, looking at her with concern. The dark haired woman sighed once more and said, "I'm hungry, and I have this weird feeling that we're being followed." Hearing that, Grimmjow sat up straight and said, "You've been having that feeling too huh? I know, I keep feeling Kurosaki's spiritual pressure." "Kurosaki?" Raven asked, "Who's that?" "He's a Substitute Soul Reaper," Ulquiorra answered, setting three cups down on the table, before taking a seat as well. "He's a Soul Reaper and contains a Hollow within him as well…I believe they called him a Visord," the smaller male continued, "He is quite powerful." The girl looked between the two and nodded, "Hmm…" _wait, is that who I saw in…? No…no creature has been able to know that I'm here…but since we've been here…_

_**I told you something was off about this place! **_Akumu answered, _**I felt that same spiritual pressure when we first arrived! I think he saw us Raven…I could feel myself wandering around one night and met up with a weird orange haired guy in his dream…**_Raven's eyes opened, and she growled lowly, only Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hearing her. "What happened?" the monotone male asked, drinking from his cup. "Akumu met this guy in his dream…" the girl whispered. Both males looked at her with surprise, a unified "What?" escaping them. The girl sighed, head in her hands, "Stupid Akumu!" she hissed, and said, "We feed off of various things from creatures, things like blood, souls, bodies…and nightmares." It didn't take long for the two men to realize what happened. "Control her Raven, if she does this again, we will all be found," Ulquiorra stated calmly, earning a nod followed by a tired exhale from the girl.

She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and looked away quickly, getting confused looks from both males. She took a napkin and scribbled something on it before handing it to them. What they read caused them to think of a means of leaving without being noticed.

It read,

_**Don't turn around. Kurosaki is here. We have to leave NOW.**_

* * *

Ichigo was still in his Soul Reaper form, and had decided to get Kon to use his body and make him go to the same place where the trio was at. Once Kon had arrived, he saw the looks on their faces, and how the girl reacted, and waited for the right moment to make his appearance. _Well I've found her…but what do I do? I don't want to just go straight out and kill her…maybe…_

* * *

The trio calmly left through the exit and started on their way back to the apartment when they decided to cut through an alleyway. "That was scary," Raven said, stopping and looking over at the two males, her eyes like that of a kicked puppy. Ulquiorra was able to ignore the power of the stare, but Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stepped towards her, holding her tightly. She smiled and was about to turn around to walk again when the same spiritual energy appeared right in front of them.

"Wow, I thought you two were dead," Ichigo said, Zangetsu in one hand and hanging off his shoulder. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stepped in front of Raven, the two using Soul Pills to revert to their spiritual forms. _What the…? When the hell did they get gigais? No way would Hat and Clogs do that! _The red head held his _zanpakutō in a battle ready position, before Raven pushed her way towards the berry. "Stop!" she yelled, "What do you want with me?" She was in her spiritual form as well, her eyes red and menacing._

_Warm chocolate brown eyes met cold, red ruby ones. He put his sword back to his belt and locked eyes with her once more. He scrutinized her before saying, "I've been sent by Old Man Yamamoto to kill you." Her eyes widened, before narrowing at the name, "Yamamoto? As in _Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto?" Ichigo's eyes widened, "Y-yeah…how do you-" "That bastard is the reason why I'm like this!" She screeched, windows breaking from several buildings. Her wings protruded from her back, now blood red and leathery, like Ulquiorra's in his final form, her fangs nice and sharp, and her claws like that of Grimmjow's in his release form. Her hair had streaks of red within it, and her voice demonic and disturbing. "_That bastard deserves to die!_" she yelled, taking flight and soaring up into the air.

Ichigo stared in awe and fear, _crap! Can't let her get away!_ He followed after her, before ceros were fired at him from the two Espadas. "Shit!" he cursed, getting distracted by them. "I've got these two, Kurosaki," Byakuya called, flash stepping towards the two males, and leaving Ichigo to fight the angry female.

* * *

Raven looked towards the ground, noticing her friends fighting another man and sent ceros towards him as well, only to have them blocked by a Getsuga Tenshō, and Ichigo following after her. She growled, _shit! I've got to lose this idiot and help out Grimmjow and Ulquiorra._ She saw buildings underneath her, and looking back at the red head, smirked, throwing him off guard. The berry was confused but his eyes widened quickly when he saw that Raven had reverted back to human form and was falling head first towards the buildings. "What the hell?!" he yelled, chasing after her before stopping as she melted throw the building's roof, no sign that she was there. Just before she disappeared, she said, "Remember me; Ichigo…My name is Raven." _How the hell…shit, I've got to find her!_

The girl sighed as she followed her friends' spiritual pressure and came out of their shadows. Byakuya had narrowed his eyes as he saw her appear, but she only looked at him and smirked, her fangs disturbing. She opened her mouth and screeched, a bright red color surrounding the male. Her power sent waves of energy towards him, literally tearing into him before knocking him unconscious. Before Ichigo could return, she walked over to the fallen male and planted a kiss on his cheek. Where her lips touched his cheek a ruby red mark appeared. She smiled at her handy work and turned towards her friends, "Let's head to Hueco Mundo for a bit…I gotta feeling you guys will need to be safe for now, okay?" The two nodded and opened a portal to their destined location and stepped through, Ichigo just arriving as the portal closed.

"Byakuya!" the red head yelled, sheathing his zanpakutō and running to his fallen comrade. He turned the male over and saw the mark on his face and body, blood flowing freely from the wounds, _what the hell is that?_ He thought, running his fingers over the marking. He pulled his hand away quickly, as Byakuya screamed in pain, his eyes wide and his back arching, as the mark glowed; chocolate brown eyes widened, Ichigo used his badge-given to him by Yamamoto-to open the gates to Soul Society. Byakuya was lifted by the berry and carried to the 4th Division, where Unohana was put in charge of healing the wounded male.

* * *

"Tell me Ichigo," Unohana said calmly, keeping her eyes on the injured shinigami, "How did Kuchiki-san get such wounds?" The red head scratched his cheek thoughtfully, "During a mission given to us by Old Man Yamamoto." She hummed in response and said, "I will give Yamamoto-taichou the results of our work, I have a feeling you must go back to the World of the Living." Ichigo nodded and opened the gates once more, heading back to his home.

Ichigo continued thinking about the girl and finally, after hours of getting nowhere, he called Rukia to his house. The petite female flash stepped to his house and jumped through the window. Ichigo had her sit on his bed, looked her right in the eyes and said, "Have you ever heard anything about a demon, Rukia?" Taken aback but his straightforwardness, she blinked and said, "Uh…well, yes…small bits of information, but I've heard about demons…why do you ask Ichigo?" The berry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I'm not supposed to say, but have you ever heard of or seen a demon that looked like a girl? A girl with long black hair, pale skin, and red eyes?" The small shinigami thought about it for a moment, before realization struck her. She looked at Ichigo with wide eyes and asked, "Did this woman have wings like a bat?" The berry nodded and said, "Before they looked like an angels wings, but now…they look like Ulquiorra's did in his final form."

Rukia's eyes started to water, and she choked on a sob as she said, "That girl…she was my friend years ago…" Tea colored eyes widened at this information, "What? Really?" The girl nodded, "Her and I would always confide in each other and talk…She was a sister to me Ichigo…she went missing a few years back…we never found remains of a body…so we just assumed she was eaten by a Hollow…but about ten years ago, I saw her again…in my dreams…she looked just as you described…" The berry sighed and decided to tell his friend the truth, "Rukia, Old Man Yamamoto put me, your brother and Suì-Fēng on a mission to kill her." "No…" the raven gasped, "No you can't! She's still my friend Ichigo! Please don't!" Ichigo looked into her pleading eyes and said, "Maybe you can help me then." The small girl looked confused by that, so the berry continued, "If you follow me on my next search for her, help me calm her down and get her to talk." Rukia looked hopeful and nodded eagerly, "Yes! Anything to save my friend!"

The berry smiled and said, "Good."

* * *

Apparently Suì-Fēng also had an idea, because during the following week, she was able to find out Raven's location and told Ichigo to come with her. It was late, around three in the morning, and Ichigo had followed the smaller woman to the window of the apartment the three lived in. "We've found her, do we bring her in?" he asked, looking over to Suì-Fēng. She shook her head, "No, you heard Yamamoto's orders. Kill her." Ichigo looked into the window of the sleeping woman, her black hair tied off to one side. She was sprawled on the bed, looking as though she wasn't able to get a decent sleep. Suì-Fēng was about to step in and do the job until the girl opened her eyes, blood red. She looked over at them and sighed, tired and almost defeated looking.

Suì-Fēng smirked, "_**You're**_ what we're supposed to be worried about? Pathetic." Just as the shinigami took out her zanpakutō, a flash of red surrounded her, before a portal opened up, taking the woman to Hueco Mundo. Just as it closed Ichigo gazed into amused amber eyes, "So, what exactly are you guys up to?" Raven asked, sitting up from her bed, a purple tank top on, and black work out shorts on. The berry narrowed his eyes, "What did you do to her?" The demon tilted her head and said, "Simple. I sent her to Hueco Mundo. Did you want her back?" "Of course!" the red head growled, before locking eyes with her, "How come you haven't tried to kill me yet? You've had countless opportunities…" Hearing this, the girl grinned, "Because…You're interesting. You haven't tried to kill me either…and I'd also like to know why." At that Ichigo's eyes widened, _why haven't I tried to kill her?_ Then he remembered what he told the old man, "I haven't killed you because you don't really seem to pose a threat. If anything, you've helped lower the amount of Hollows in this town, and you've been able to stay out of trouble as well….the only reason I'm _supposed_ to is because of the old man." Raven chuckled at that, and then pulled her knees to herself. "I see," she said, "You certainly aren't like the other Soul Reapers…I like that…" she smiled at him before sighing and said, "Rukia, show yourself."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and then turned as Rukia jumped from the roof of one apartment to the balcony of Raven's. "H-how did…?" the small shinigami stuttered, "How did you know I was-" "Did you forget that I was always able to tell where you hid?" Raven smiled, a true smile towards her old friend, "It's nice to see you again Rukia." The petite shinigami started to cry as she smiled and hugged her friend. "Oh Raven! It's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!" The other girl smiled softly as she said, "It's good to see you too…it's a shame that I'll have to leave soon…" Rukia looked crushed as she said, "Why? Why can't you stay? Why not return to Soul Society and-" "I can't go back there Rukia," Raven cut in with a harsh tone, "I refuse to go back to the place that turned me into this monstrosity…" "What happened?" the small girl asked, "What happened to you?"

Raven sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "It all started about 40 years ago…"

_**-Flashback-**_

_Raven was walking through the forests that lead to Soul Society, watching the cherry blossoms fall here and there. "It's really beautiful," she said with a soft smile on her face. "But I should probably get back to class, I always hated __Kidō__ though…maybe I'll just sit at the small pond and watch the class from afar." She walked onto the training grounds and found a small hill with some trees that would hide her. She sat in front of the pond and watched the class. Aizen was teaching during that time and he allowed the class to practice on each other. Raven sat back amused, before a binding spell had her falling flat onto her back. "W-what!? What's going on?!" she tried to move but her body wouldn't, she was paralyzed. Finally, a tall shadow blocked the sun and as she tried to see who her assailant was, their shadow blocked their view too. "You will be the perfect test subject," a powerful voice said, just before Raven was knocked unconscious by the powerful spiritual energy. _

"_Ugh…what happened?" the girl asked, her head pounding and her body strapped to a table. She tried to free herself but to no avail, suddenly a door swung open, making a loud bang as it closed. "Ah, I see you are awake now…" the male voice said, "Now we can begin the test." "What? What test?" she demanded, struggling even more in her bindings, before lights flashed on, blinding her for a moment. When she opened them she saw two Hollows, each contained in separate tubes. Both were male, one panther, the other a bat. In another container, further away from the two Hollows, was what appeared to be a mass of pure spiritual energy. Her eyes widened, as she saw the three containers connected, and it wasn't until she realized that she was also in a container that Raven started to chew at her bindings. "What the hell are you doing! Who are you? What do you want from me!" she screamed, arching her back off the table and squirming. Brown eyes gazed at the figure that was walking towards her container, her eyes widening as she saw none other than Yamamoto looking at her, a grin on his face. "You are the perfect candidate for our experiment," he said calmly, looking over to __Mayuri Kurotsuchi, "Has everything been prepared?" The disturbed shinigami looked at the computers once more and said, "Yes Yamamoto-taichou, everything is set." _

_Raven's eyes widened, "What are you doing? Why me?" Kurotsuchi smiled at her and said, "Captain wants to create the perfect warrior, and you happened to be the strongest student out of all the others. Your body is capable of handling this power," he walked over to the container which held the swirling mass, "This is a small sample of energy from every Soul Reaper captain here!" he giggled. He then walked over to the two Hollows, "These fine specimens were captured and brought here to see if our experiment could handle the power of a Hollow." The girl looked between the two males and glared, "You're both disgusting, monstrous bastards!" she screeched. "Why would-__" "Silence!" the two snarled, before Yamamoto said, "Start the process, I want her to shut her mouth already!" Kurotsuchi nodded and pressed a button on the computer._

_Hissing noises were heard as the spiritual energy was sucked into a vent that lead directly to Raven's container. Her heart raced as the mass seemed to crawl out of the vent, it floated directly over her before lowering and covering her in the smoggy substance. Raven coughed and renewed her feeble attempts to get free, all while the energy was slowly being absorbed into her body. She screamed in pain as it attached itself to her spiritual energy, "Stop! Please!" she yelled her screams full of agony. Yamamoto looked over to the scientist and said, "Is it really that painful?" The other male nodded and said, "It's painful because each Soul Reaper has their own unique Reiatsu, and combining even one other to your own is painful enough to knock you out." Yamamoto hummed in response and said, "So the fact that we're pumping at least six captains' ranked spiritual energies shows that she's strong enough to handle the Hollows' energy as well?" Kurotsuchi nodded, "There may be some physical attributes that change, but other than that, she should be fine." It took what felt like forever before the cloud was finally gone, Raven's voice gone due to the screaming. Her body was shaking violently, her eyes cloudy, and her fingers biting into the skin, blood dripping onto the floor, before she passed out._

_When she awoke once more, she felt sick. She quickly sat up and turned, emptying her stomach's contents onto the floor. It wasn't until she had collapsed onto the floor that she realized she could move. __**Now those bastards let me loose**__, she thought, cursing them, her body weak. She sat in another corner of her cage and looked at the remaining containers. The Hollows were still there, and watching her too. She didn't meet their gaze, as she already felt like a monster. Her head was pounding again, and she looked up to see the two devils that caused this pain. Both wearing smiles on their faces, she glared at them and snarled, "Bastards! May you both burn in Hell for this!" Laughter was the reply she got, as the scientist pressed another button. Hissing noises resonated once more and Raven looked over to see the two Hollows howling in pain as their energy was slowly drained from them, and looked at Raven in apology as it hit her, causing more pain and anguish. A red smoke started to fill the girl's container, and just as she collapsed, a hand pressed against the glass, claws starting to form on it._

_The screaming continued for three days._

_Her eyes slowly cracked open, a groan emitting from her as she sat up slowly. She looked around the room for sign of the Hollows, only to find empty containers. Raven sighed as she could only pray the poor creatures were released back to their home. "Ah, so this is the final transformation," Kurotsuchi said, walking around the container and scribbling something onto his clipboard. Yamamoto walked in, looking very pissed and shouting, "Aizen! That traitorous bastard!" Raven only looked on at the old man's rage, before looking down at her hands and seeing the claws. She looked up at the container then grinned, feeling her fangs. She waited until the two began talking to each other before using her newly given strength to break open the glass and fly out. "Oh no," Yamamoto whispered, before running out and shouting, "Stop that demon!" _

_**-End flashback-**_

"After that, I found those same two Hollows, but by then they were Espada…even then they still remembered me, and after the fight I was able to help them, and in return they helped me, and now…here I am." Raven concluded, sighing. Rukia and Ichigo looked at her with shocked expressions, the female saying, "There's no way…Yamamoto-taichou…why?" Red eyes met violet as Raven said, "I told you. They wanted a fighting machine. Don't ask why they wanted one, I never found out." "Then maybe we should have a talk with gramps," Ichigo said, gaining both woman's attention, "He should be able to tell us." Raven looked at the berry and said, "Don't, he'll kill you…it's not worth dying for a demon like me…" Ichigo and Rukia both said, "You're no demon. We're going to help you,"

Raven looked between the two and smiled, "Stubborn idiots…fine, besides…I owe that bastard an ass kicking."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Wait up for the next one! :D


End file.
